1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and contacts thereof, particularly to an electrical connector with improved electrical contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector is widely used in the electronics field. Taiwan Patent No. M508814 discloses a conductive contact used for a battery connector. The conductive contact comprises an elastic connecting portion, a contacting portion and a mounting portion, and the conductive contact has a spring structure to increase the expansion space and contact the battery so as to produce an electrical connection. However, when the contacting portion is contacted to the battery, the elastic portion is elastically deformed, wherein only one end of the contact portion is connected to the elastic portion, which will lead to a lower stability and a lower service life of the conductive contact.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved structure is desired.